Black Scythe
Type of Character Final Boss, Main Character Status Alive, Supreme Warboss of the Fist of Zeromus Appearance A fusion of Black Hole and Scythe; his right side appears like Scythe, his left like Black Hole. His eponymous scythe forms his right arm from the elbow down, and a large spike of bone extends backwards from the elbow. The blade is made of bone, and regrows razor-sharp if damaged. His other leaveovers from Scythe are his right tail, which is rather muscular and sports a large, spiked ball at the end, the huge curved spikes extending from his upper back, and a blood red right eye. He also sports Scythe's rose for a flower, though it is wilted; occasionally petals may fall off, and when they do... On the left he has Black Hole's mighty claws, which are exceptionally sharp, and his left tail is a long, thin, sinewy thing with curved white spines and a large blade on the end, which appears to actually be metal, and a large, bat-like wing from his left shoulderblade. His left eye is as Black Hole's; a galaxy contained within a ball. Unlike the old owner of these eyes, the galaxy within is dark; most of the stars have gone out. His veins stand out in malevolent red all over his body. Black Scythe is roughly three times the size of an average Pikmin, and aside from his right arm, is properly proportioned for it. Said right arm is actually longer than he is tall, and remains tilted when he stands still. Is now wearing a set of armor, bolted to his flesh with giant stakes. It is deep black with little red highlights and spikes everywhere. Several chunks of the armor were blown off by Silver Scythe's Dimension Thrust attack leaving some of the bolts, still buried in his flesh, exposed. His skin writhes and bubbles occasionally. Powers An exceptional degree of regeneration, capable of reconstructing him from almost nothing. An insane level of physical strength, and the ability to call upon almost any element. He carries several abilities from others on the planet, from having absorbed their blood. He also carries a Dark Seraphim within his body, granting him even more power. Ner'zhul refuses to give him power for anything other than confronting Fallen Seraph. Unique Ability: A massive hodge-podge, due to all the Black Nectar he's absorbed. Weaknesses No apparent weaknesses; the only way to beat him is to overcome his healing factor with sheer damage. Resistances Black Scythe proves resilient to almost anything thrown at him; while he's not immune to anything, most forms of attack will deal much less damage than you'd think they should. Immunities Nothing. Darkness, however, causes virtually no damage to him. Personality "You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Unfortunate then that Black Scythe is still alive, but you know what they say about he who fights monsters... A dark, brooding... I don't know if I can call him an individual. His personality seems to be a mishmash of the many souls he contains within him, primarily Black Hole and Scythe, only... more sinister. Broken. Shattered. He has become a beast gnashing to be free and destroy. A terrible thing to see one such as this fall so far... Beware if any of the petals fall from his rose. His personality is slowly fragmenting even more. When he narrows his left eye, the Scythe part of his personality is more in control, a darkly sinister, cocky monster. When his right eye narrows, a crazed, enigmatic personality emerges, speaking in twisted riddles, voice a low hiss. History A long and tormented past lies behind the duo that comprise this beast... Black Hole would have initially been born a Red Pikmin; the seed that spawned him, however, landed in Black Nectar, and the being known as Black Hole was born. Initially born as essentially a black-colored red 'min with claws and skeletal wings, he soon found that more Black Nectar existed, and would corrupt anything it touched. He took it upon himself to cleanse the Black Nectar, by absorbing it all, becoming more mutated with each glob he found. Scythe came into being under unknown, but likely similar, circumstances. Having likewise decided to take in any Black Nectar he found, it was inevitable for the two to meet, and they found a common enemy in Gear. Caught in an arms race of gathering Black Nectar with Black Hole, Scythe soon came under the corruption of a snake god known as Salazar, and fought against Black Hole. In the end, Scythe regained control long enough for Black Hole to kill him. Much later, Salazar returned from within the Black Nectar and took control of it, ousting Black Hole. Through the combined efforts of him, an alien Pikmin, and Omega, he made his way back in, and fought alongside the spirit of Scythe to kill Salazar once and for all. Scythe was reborn from the Nectar, taking up life alongside his old friend. When Black Hole died in the final battle against Gear, Scythe struck out to regather his Black Nectar... only to encounter a wandering shade of Black Hole, the Black nectar itself given form. After a long battle, he fused with it... and thus was born Black Scythe. Black Scythe returned to his people, and there found them, in the absence of battle, to slowly be falling into an ancient bloodlust instilled in them by their god, Zeromus. And thus the Black Pikmin once more marched to war... Themes Main: Devils Never Cry (Devil May Cry 3) Battle: Enmity of the Dark Lord (The Binding of Isaac) Fierce Combat: My Innermost Apocalypse (The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb) Applying the Armor: Xaxas (World of Warcraft: Cataclysm) Trivia Black Scythe's psyche has been badly damaged by the merging with the shade of Black Hole, and the many, many voices of so many Black Pikmin of ages long past from the Black Nectar. He is no longer really sane. Black Scythe's combat style involves blithely charging in and tearing everything in range to ribbons, and he's got quite the range. He doesn't seem to actually pay attention to incoming damage. Some sliver of the old Black Hole and Scythe may yet remain... Tropes that Apply to the Character Neutral Evil, Five Bad Band (The Big Bad), Face Heel Turn, Body Horror, Combat Pragmatist, Curb Stomp Battle, He Who Fights Monsters, Healing Factor, Lightning Bruiser, Genius Bruiser (Much, MUCH smarter than you'd think), Authority Equals Asskicking, Asskicking Equals Authority, Blade Below the Shoulder, No Holds Barred Beatdown, Names To Run Away From Really Fast, Person of Mass Destruction, With Great Power Comes Great Insanity, Unstoppable Rage, Complete Monster, Large and In Charge (Roughly three times the size of an average Black Pikmin), Hearing Voices, Blood Knight, Split Personality, The Law of Diminishing Defensive Effort, Implacable Man, Fallen Hero, Sanity Slippage, Axe Crazy, Many Spirits Inside Of One, Make Way For The New Villains (Killed Metal Black Hole, Cross, and Metal Scythe, villains of the previous story arc. Also killed Gear as Black Hole, if that counts.), Villain Protagonist, Beware My Stinger Tails, Wolverine Claws, Evil Wing, Guttural Growler, Mismatched Eyes, Knight of Cerebus (Shit tends to turn DARK when he shows up), Tin Tyrant, Scary Impractical Armor, Spikes of Villainy, Shoulders of Doom (Of course!), Red and Black and Evil All Over, Twenty Four Hour Armor (it's bolted to his flesh, he can't take it off), The Unfettered, Punch Punch Punch Uh Oh (Invokes it on Sapphire) Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Villains Category:Black Pikmin Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fusions